Since the moment I first saw you
by harrypotterfan124
Summary: this is my first scorose ever, please review if you want me to continue! believe me, story better than the sumatty! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! So this is my first Scorose fanfic EVER, I really hope you enjoy it, I will only continue to upload if I get reviews, follows or favourites! This first chapter is kind of an intro, some new names will be added since the only actual names will be of the weasley potter and malfoy families as well as Teddy Lupin of course and Luna's family next chapter. Sooo –drum roll— here it is! The first chapter! YAY :D please review! –harrypotterfan124**

** Chapter one:**

** Welcome to Hogwarts**

Rose stared intently at platform 9 ¾ for the first time, actually taking in her surroundings, the scarlet and black train, The Hogwarts Express, stood high and tall. Rose had her belongings such as her trunk and books on her left hand and in her right, held the cage of her orange kitten, Scarlet. She was surrounded by all the Potter-Weasleys but couldn't notice them as she realized she was finally going to Hogwarts! She had always been excited for her letter to come, and when it had arrived, she had almost teared up the poor owl as her cousins watched, highly amused. To her right, one of her dearest cousins, Albus Severus Potter, stood next to her, looking as or even more amazed than she was herself.

Suddenly, she heard the train whistle blow and turned around to say her goodbyes to her family. Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly smiled proudly at their grandchildren and patted the boys on the shoulder and affectionally hugged the girls. They all hurried inside the train after bidding their farewells and as Rose grabbed Albus by the arm, pulled him all the way to the last compartment of the gigantic train.

"Come _on _Al, hurry up!" Rose said pulling her cousin by the sleeve as Albus grunted in response; he let the shorter girl drag him along until they reached a compartment door which seemed to be the furthest away. "But Rosie, do we really have to sit all the way back?" Albus had expected to sit with his cousins, who were a few compartments up but was actually glad not being there, because James would just keep tormenting about being in Slytherin, which actually terrified him. He was lost in thought as he sat down in the compartment as Rose opened a heavy looking book which read: "Hogwarts a History Volume 2". They sat in silence for a while, trying to make small talk when they heard the compartment door slide open and turned around at the same time to meet the gaze of a petite boy staring shyly at them. He had silvery blond hair and silver eyes which seemed to melt in the dim sunlight.

They stayed like that, awkwardly staring at each other until Rose decided to break the ice, "Hello there" she said with a shy smile. "Hi" the boy replied hurriedly. "Are you a first year too?" Albus asked, curiosity taking the best of him, the boy chuckled and smiled, "Yeah", he said still in a small voice. Suddenly, Rose stood up and placed herself in front of the boy, holding out her hand and smiling shyly, "I'm Rose, Rose Weasley" the boy shook her hand with a pleasant smile "I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy" they stared at each others eyes dumbly, as if taking in the other person until Rose blushed and looked away. "I'm Albus Potter, but call me Al" he said with a warm smile, the boy looked happy and plopped in the seat next to Albus and started making small talk as the train started moving to the school of witchcraft and wizardry,which would soon mean home for them.

**Author's note: Sooo I know it is kinda short but… =P well, first I have to see if you like this or not to see if I keep writing it or not! Please in the reviews give me some names of characters you'd like to add and see if we just fast forward to sixth year after the sorting or start at 1****st**** year! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! –harrypotterfan124 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** The Sorting**

**A/N: Hey guys! Soo here's episode 2, it will start in the great hall because every single fanfic starts with them meeting hagrid bla blab la so this is a bit straight forward please don't kill me if I change the houses! Some characters will be made up by me so if a name doesn't fit I made it up! Oh yeah and one more thing, next chapter will start straight at the beginning of 7****th**** year because that's where all the interesting things happen. Please F&amp;F R&amp;R lots of love! –harrypotterfan124**

Scorpius' POV:

He walked nervously inside of the Great Hall in a straight line with all of the other first years with Rose and Albus behind and in front of him alternatively, he had just met them at the train ride but actually cared for these two people. As they walked over to the side of the room in the lead of Headmistress McGoanagall, they lined up. At the middle of the room, in between the teacher's tables and the podium, stood a small wooden stool with an old hat on top of it, he stared at it intently and muttered to himself: "And what is that old hat supposed to do?" he may've said it a little too loud because he felt Rose tap on his shoulder and an amused Albus turned to face him.

"Are you kidding?" Rose said in a low voice, "That's the sorting hat"

"I _know_, it just looks so rusty and old…"

"What, so It isn't fancy enough for you?"

"No! I never said that I just…"

As both of them snapped their heads up because the room had gone quiet, they blushed as they realized an amused McGoanagall and Albus staring at them. "Good one mate" Albus said patting Scorpius' shoulder. The headmistress gracefully stood in the podium and began her speech:

"Welcome students to yet another year at Hogwarts, for those who know me and those who don't, my name is Minerva McGoanagall and I'm your headmistress. As you may know, we have a new professor against the dark arts teacher, please welcome Mr. Augustus Blitcherone". He was a petite man with grey hair and a well cared moustache, on top of his nose, a pair of round glasses stood making his eyes look unproportioned by the small size of his face. The students clapped and then the sound died down as she continued her speech "All first years must remember that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden and so is any nearing of the Whomping Willow and now, may the sorting begin" as the headmistress started reading the names out of a gigantic piece of parchment, Scorpius felt himself shaking, he knew about what people thought about his family and he was scared of what people would think of him., he got some reassurance when Rose gently squeezed his shoulder and Ablus patted him on the back but all of his senses froze as he heard his name being called.

"Malfoy, Hyperion, Scorpius"

He went up to the wooden chair and stared at the double doors of the hall avoiding everyone's glances as the hat was placed on top of his head. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"_Ahhhh if it's a Malfoy I see, similar to your father I suppose"_

"I'm not my father" Scorpius whispered mentally

"_I see, I see, very intellectual, wise and envious, you always want to reach your goals, to be the best of you, to make your family proud but deep inside you are very afraid, that's why you shall be a _SLYTHERIN!" the last word was said strongly as the Slytheryn table erupted in cheers as he stroded and sat in between two boys he did not recognize and stared intently as to see who would go next.

Albus' POV:

He was shaking from head to toe, what if what his brother had told him was true? What if he was in Slytherin and his family hated him just as James, his older brother had told him they would? He felt Rose's hand gently squeeze his and he sighed, getting into a more relaxing positions, feelinh his shoulders slump and his arms dangle by his sides. When he heard his name, all of his confidence came crashing down as he heard his name.

"Potter, Severus, Albus"

He walked clumsily and slumped in the chair in the most ungraceful way he could and felt the hat over his head as he heard a voice.

"_OOOH so is it the great Harry Potter's son? Will you go to Gryffindor with the rest of your family or will you thrive elsewhere? I feel like you are greedy and with a great determination, a Slytherin perhaps?_

"I don't care which house I'm in, my dad said that he met one of the greatest men in history and he was a Slytherin"

"_Very well child, you shall be in _SLYTHERIN!" some people look at him wide-eyed as Albus walked towards the Slytherin table with his chin held high, only when he stared at a pale faced James he thought maybe something had gone wrong and as he sat next to Scorpius he said to himself: but Slytherin is a good house, isn't it?

Rose's POV:

As she saw his cousin approaching the Slytherin table she smiled. She wasn't too happy as to see him away from the family but Albus could be whoever he wanted to be. As she sat on the chair with a proud expression, she sat down and heard a voice as soon as the hat was placed on top her head .

"_Another Weasley, I see… greatly intelligent, brave, shy and greedy, you would thrive in any house, you know that don't you?"_

"You shall place me in however house you wish me to be" Rose recited in her head

"_Very well, I think you have your mother's intellectuality, if not more advanced, therefore you shall be in _RAVENCLAW!" the great hall erupted in cheers as she walked to the Ravenclaw table with a proud smile plastered on her head as she sat next to her family friend Lysander, who smiled gleefully at her"

This would be a long and interesting couple of years for the trio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**6 years later...**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated lately, i was really busy... :P anyway, a huge thanks to phoenixjinx and a huge shoutout to her story 'I shouldn't love you but i do' its an amazing story and i suggest you check it out, also she is the first review, thankyou SO much for that, anyway, this story now begins in a time jump, so the characters are now in seventh year to make stuff more interesting, ENJOY! **

Rose's POV:

Rose woke up and looked around, the sound of her muggle alarm clock ringing loudly. She pulled herself into a sitting position and turned it off, sighing. She had to get ready for class. Her room, in which she had slept in for 6 years now, would be her last. This year would be the last she'd sleep in that bed, stare at those walls of silver and blue and banners of the same colors with a silver eagle on them, her Ravenclaw dorm.

She pulled herself out of bed and looked left and right looking for her roomates and best friends, Mackenzie and Kylie, she had met them soon after her sorting 6 years ago and they had gotten pretty close since then, as always, both of them were still asleep. Rose stood up and ran to the bathroom, grabbing her towel. She hopped into the shower and showered, then changed into her Ravenclaw robes and tie and as she left the bathroom saw that her friends were already fully clothed and ready. She said "hi" and hurried herself to the mirror and try to tame her wild red curls.

Mackenzie was a very petite girl with long, black hair and was a little tan, she had blue eyes and a few freckles on her face. Kylee had short blond hair and green eyes, she was really pale and pretty. They smiled at her and mumbled their "good mornings" as they left the room for breakfast.

Scorpius' POV:

Scorpius woke up by the feeling of being shaken and indeed, as he opened his eyes, he saw his best friend, Albus Severus Potter, shaking him by the shoulders. "What do you want Al?" Scorpius said in an annoyed manner. "Come on mate, we are going to be late for breakfast! Besides, today they are telling us who the Head Boy and Head Girl will be" Albus said kind of excitedly. His black hair was kind of messy, as if he had tried to fix it and he seemed impatient.

"Okay, okay, i'm coming, why are the Head Boy and Head Girl being chosen right now? I thought they were assigned as soon as they got their letter" Scorpius said lazily as he started changing into his robes.

"No idea mate", Albus said as he had returned in front of the mirror and was running his hands in his hair in order to flatten it out. Scorpius looked at himself and simply ruffled his hair. He didn't like it any way other than that, and definetly not slicked back, he would look too much like Father, his thoughts were interrupted when Albus started dragging him outside mumbling he was hungry and demanded for breakfast, and so they went.

Albus' POV:

As he and Scorpius entered the Great Hall, he started looking for Rose and her friends, he really wanted to wish her good luck, he was pretty sure she would make it to Head Girl, It had basically been her dream since her mother repeated 7th year after the war and managed doing so, to later work as the head of the Department of Magical Creatures, in which she managed House Elf rights and necessities. The usual ceremony was supposed to have happened the day before, the day they got to Hogwarts, but because of a minor acromantula incident in the great hall, students had ir been evacuated to their dorms, causing many first years to get lost and almost fall from the moving staircases, so they had postponed the sorting and schedule-giving for today. As Albus sat down next to Scorpius in the Slytherin table, he noticed Rose and her two friends, Mackenzie and Kylee making their way to the Ravenclaw table, as soon as Rose saw him staring at her, she smiled and waved as he smiled back and did a 'thumbs up' to indicate his full support and luck for the Head Boy and Girl, yes, that's how much they understood each other, such a better relationship than Albus and James, luckily for him, James had left two years ago and was now studying to become an auror, like his father. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Headmistress Macgoanagall, she was standing at the golden owl podium waiting for the silence to quiet down. And so her speech began.

Rose's POV:

She patiently sat down next to her two best friends, chatting about how a new copy of Hogwarts, a History would be assigned this year, yes, Rose and her friends were bookworms, one of the reasons they were Ravenclaws. Rose still couldn't take off the smile of her face from Albus' small wave and thumbs up, somehow, they ended up making her day better, they had a really close cousin-cousin relationship, though, she had to admit, she was really nervous. The title of Head Girl had been something she had set her whole years at Hogwarts for, it was finally time to see if all her efforts had been in vain or not. She noticed the chatter in the room had decreased to a minimum and Headmistress Macgoanagall was ready to speak, and so she did:

"Welcome, students, to another glorious year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for those who know me and those who don't, my name is Minerva Macgoanall and I will be your headmistress. For first years and everyone else, remember the forbidden forest is _forbidden_ and so is any area near the Whimping Willow". Rose smiled, she was really familiar with this speech, but she seemed to enjoy listening to it every time. "Now," headmistress Macgoanagall continued, "I'd like to introduce your teachers this year. For the subject of Herbology as well as the Head of Gryffindor house, we have Professor Longbottom" Uncle Neville, as she was allowed to call him during family reunions, raised his hand slightly and smiled. "For charms and Head of Ravenclaw, we have Professor Flitwick" the petite man nodded slightly, "For Defense Against the Dark Arts and Head of Slytherin we have Professor Blackwell, a former auror from the Ministry, for Divination, as always, Professor Trelawney, for History of Magic, we have Professor Binns, as Head of Hufflepuff we have Professor Sprout, she will only work as Head of House because she is in not a very good condition to learn and for Care of Magical Creatures we have Professor Hagrid" all the teachers mentioned nodded or waved but Rose realized Hagrid was not in the teacher's table, in fact, he was not in the great hall at all.

Suddenly, as if her mind had just been read, the double doors in the back of the hall opened and covered in webs and small scratches came Hagrid, a little out of breath. "I'm really sorry Miss Macgoanagall, the acromantulas wouldn' stop chasin' after me when they realised they ran out of food, I forgot, I'm really sorry". "Don't worry Hafrid, come on, take a seat, you're just in time for the sorting and the feast" Hagrid sighed, relieved, and jogged his way to the teacher's table and waved at the students, a cheery smile on his face.

The sorting actually went by really fast for Rose, her mind was somewhere else. As soon as the sorting was over, Headmistress Macgoanagall reached the podium once again and said: "Before we begin with the feast, I would like to name two students which have been Outstanding in all their years in Hogwarts and have been exceptional students, for these students, the Head Boy and Girl, there will be separate dorms, as well as the access to the prefect's bathroom when they please, and other further priviledges" Rose felt Mackenzie squeeze her hand and Kylee smile reassuringly, she pictured Al's thumbs up and tried to think positive, she crossed her fingers under the table. "I'm very pleased to announce that the Head Girl this year is…" _pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ Rose said to herself as she braced herself for what was to come. "Miss Rose Weasley, from Ravenclaw", Rose squealed in excitement (in her head, of course), quickly hugged her friends and walked towards the Headmistress, which was smiling proudly. "Congratulations", she whispered to her, with a smile, "Thanks" Rose replied with a weak smile. The people in the great hall were cheering and she was sure she hear Al yell, "that's my cousin!" Rose took a seat in a chair which had the initials HG on it, right next to Hagrid, she was excited to find out who the Head Boy would be.

**So yeah, this is it… Who the head boy is, its quite obvious but ill leave it for the next episode anyways … **** XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I'm back! Its been more than a year since i began this story and posted chapter three. I had completely forgotten about until i got a review from this story... THANKYOU megan5001 for reviewing and reminding me about how special this story is for me, you are the reason why im going to keep writing, i know its a bit cheesy but its true :) ANYWAY lets get on woth this chapter, any questions, suggestions, favourites or reviews will be gladly accepted to improve this story as much mas possible.

Scorpius's POV:

He shook in his seat, the palms of his hands sweating. He had always wanted to be a head boy, to be able to show that he was not his father, he was different, better. He had been awaiting for this moment for years and he didn't even know if it would all even matter when the head boy was anounced. When Rose was named head girl, he cheered along with the crowd and smiled at his friend's success and he hoped to be there, in the position he had desired as a youngling.

"And the head boy is... Scorpius Malfoy, from Slytherin" MacGoanagall announced. His house table erupted in loud cheers and he smiled nervously, he stood up and walked towards the podium, where he saw a glimp of Rose. She had her ginger hair in a side braid and was smiling happily at him. As he sat next to her in the great hall he told himself he would be able to go through this, that he would succeed in whatever he wanted to do. He was not his father. He would prove everyone wrong.

So... That is it for now, i've been really busy but hope to update

Pretty soon, thankyou again to maggie and anyone who decides. To read this work in progress! XXX

-harrypotterfan124


End file.
